totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaina
Zaina, labeled as the Flower Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen, and later returns for Total Drama Tides. Background Zaina’s mother would often sing her a lullaby when she was little, of a young baby wrapped in a blanket woven from the most beautiful of flowers, tucked delicately into a ribbon basket. She would sing about how the basket washed up on the shore of the beach. Despite this, the baby wasn’t crying, instead she was giggling. Her mother often told her that the baby was her, but Zaina would laugh it off. Despite this however, Zaina grew up loving and caring for flowers. Her bedroom quickly turned into a greenhouse, with all sort of flora growing. Her friends became flowers, as no one else would speak to her- not that she minded. The flowers were nice, unlike the rest of the world. She would never be alone as long as the grass was green, and her flowers were in bloom. Someone from school thought it would be a funny prank to sign Zaina up for the show, and once she was accepted she had a minor panic attack, realizing Total Drama Frozen implied there would be no flowers, but remembering the lullaby from when she was little, Zaina toughed up, and joined the cast for Total Drama Frozen. Total Drama Frozen: Zaina is instantly hit with a snowball in It's a Winter Wonderland. She screams out, but not because of the snowball, but because all of the plants are buried beneath the snow. She was happy to be placed on Team Elf. Team Elf had a snowball fight in It's Still a Winter Wonderland, Zaina teams up with Lexi, they are outnumbered but then Lindsay joins in and the girls win. She pins Saber to the ground and forces him to cry uncle. When Lindsay announces the challenge Zaina is the first to notice she mentions two teams - not three. Zaina is then happy to found out she is on team Misfitz. Zaina and her team had a head star`t in the challenge, but when their sleds came to stop and Kaleb started to whine she and Lexi both called not it, forcing Vishal to deal with him. She was happy when her team won the first challenge. After the challenge, Zaina looks for plant life inside the cabins. Zaina has breakfast with Lexi and Mitchel in The Frosted TowersShe mentions how Lexi talks in her sleep, and as Mitchel explains how he's glad at least one of them is normal, before Zaina races after a vase of flowers. When the challenge starts, Vishal decides that he and Zaina will explore the second tower together, but she was too busy petting a petal. In the second tower, Emmett tries to block off both Vishal and Zaina, but she manages to crawl beneath his legs and she chases after Rosalie. Zaina is seen with the other contestants when they jump from the tower. Vishal calls Zaina over after the challenge to help convince Saber to vote off Britt, afterwards she pulled on a black ski mask and ran off. Zaina was announced to be safe during the elimination. During Snow Day Lexi has a nightmare but Zaina was off on a secret mission, when she returns Hannah is upset with her. When Lexi asks if the zombie is gone yet, Zaina mutters that people back home thought she was crazy. Hannah opens up the bag that Zaina brought back with her, to find a floral lipstick, and questions why she went all 007 to find it. She opens the lip balm and whispers how she will soon be with her babies. Later, Lexi attempts to convince Zaina to return it, but Zaina refuses. Hannah and Lexi chase Zaina around the room until she stops at the door way and mentions how if she opens it, the room would be filled with snow despite this, Hannah opens the door. Later at Boney Island, Lexi and Zaina participate in a staring contest, which Zaina loses and she must give back Lindsay's lipstick- which in a shocking turn of events wins her team the challenge. Zaina and Lexi perform the introduction in A Kipper for Skipper. She's happy to see the flowers that populate Boney Island. Later, she and Lexi mock Ivy and Jade. During the challenge she wants to go with Twilight and Frosty, but Vishal makes her and Lexi stay. She instead tries to teach Skipper how to rollover with Lexi. She's happy when she finds out that her team won the challenge. Zaina invades the hosts cabin in The Winter Showcase with Lexi and teases Brandon. She reveals that she is on a secret mission for Vishal, as Agent Z. Later, when Vishal asks for an update she reveals she failed her mission as she was distracted by marshmallows. Vishal is dissapointed, so Zaina returns to the cabin to make it up to him. Later on, Brandon is seen tied and taped up, but Zaina hands Vishal the flower that she was asked to retrieve. Zaina questions Vishal's motives when he appears to be happy when Lexi has a panic attack, she attempts to console Lexi. Her team is reveals to have lost the challenge, but Zaina is safe. It's revealed that Lexi is eliminated, and Zaina walks over and reveals that this is her way of getting Lexi away from all of the negativity, she hands her a flower and ties it into Lexi's hair. Zaina break down in the female cabin in The Twelve Days of Christmas- Twilight tries, and and suceeds in cheering Zaina up. During the challenge, Zaina competes against Ivy in a skating challenge. Zaina calls Ivy evil and claims she stole all of the flowers and gets an early lead. However Zaina's focus on trying to figure out where Ivy hid the flowers causes her to fall behind Ivy. The challenge goes to a tie-breaker, where Vishal and Ivy must face off in a rock, paper scissors match. Vishal tells Zaina to inform Ivy that she owes him a favor and to throw the game - however Ivy plays them and wins the challenge for her team. Zaina is sad when she notices the icecube next to her, where Lexi would normally sit is empty at the elimination ceremony. Vishal tells her to trust him and that they will be safe, but she remembers that's exactly what she told Lexi. Zaina is revealed to be safe. Later, she along with Britt and Vishal are seen having a secret meeting. Lexi calls out for Zaina in This Snow is Real when she has a nightmare. During the return-challenge, it is reavealed that Zaina lives in a green house. Zaina is excited that it's Christmas Eve and calls out for Lexi in Checking Her List Twice, until she remembers that Lexi was eliminated. Frosty and Zaina are seen moping together in the mess hall. Twilight walks over with a cake to cheer them up, and Zaina announces that it looks soft and drops her head into it. Later on Vishal tries to cheer her up, but she gets upset with him for making her vote Lexi out. During the cook-off, Vishal leads the team and pairs Britt and Zaina together. She bonds slightly with Britt, but returns to her moping. When everyone sits down to eat the meal together, Zaina craddles her legs while the others toast. That night, Lindsay gives a gift to all of the contestants, and Zaina is upset when she doesn't get one. Lindsay then announces that she ran out of paper for her gift, and Lexi runs into the mess hall and announces that she is returning. The pair hug and break down crying. 'Tis the Season shows the bond between Lexi and Zaina has not been broken despite Lexi's elimination, the pair hug oneanother, promising to keep each other safe. Vishal tries to reconnect with both girls, but they refuse to let him seeing him for the villain he is. Later, in the girls cabin, Lexi and Zaina tease Ivy about her "lover" Mitchel. Knocking at the door reminds Lexi of the zombies, and she hides beneath the covers, Zaina tries to comfort her, but moaning from the o ther side of the door makes her join Lexi. Rosalie shakes her head, assuring them it's just the boys. Vishal accomponies Zaina to the Christmas Tree, and they make threats to each other about Lexi's safety. Trent and Brandon start a food fight, that Zaina and Vishal take to the extreme. Lexi and Zaina are eager to enter Lindsay's Wonderland in Ticket to Win, when the challenge is announced to gather fair tickets. The pair giggle as they walk past Emmett and Rosalie who are casually flirting. Lexi and Zaina are happy to be together again when Vishal stops them, and challenges Zaina to a duel - if Zaina wins she gets all of Vishal's tickets, if he wins they join his alliance. The duel takes place above a ball pit, both are armed with a foam weapon. When both teens fall at the same time, Lindsay has to watch the fight in slowmotion and reveals that Lexi won the duel, and indivual immunity. At the elimination, Lexi and Zaina comment about the ice cubes, they are both revealed to be safe. In The Gift That Keeps on Giving, Lexi and Zaina get ready for the day together. The pair joke about Ivy and her snoring habits before leaving the cabin. Zaina goes to brush her teeth where she sees Rosalie. Rosalie notes how Zaina seems to be getting tired, having to deal with Lexi all of the time, and offers to help care for Lexi, and Zaina gladly accepts. Zaina eats lunch with Britt and Jade, while keeping an eye on Lexi and Rosalie. During the challenge, Zaina is locked in a coffin for an hour, though she bursts out of it when she hears Lexi scream, blaming Rosalie. At the elimination, Zaina ends up in the bottom three, but Vishal is the one sent home. Lexi and Zaina share a hug as they watch their rival leave. During Fashion Haul the contestants discuss their votes from the last elimination, Zaina speaks on behalf for her and Lexi and declares that they voted for Rosalie, but Lexi corrects her and says she votes for Vishy. Zaina gets upset with Rosalie, blaming her for Lexi being in a frightened state again. After her fight, she leaves with a sleeping Lexi, and Saber chases after her offering her a deal, but she's too tired to think about it. In the girls cabin, Rosalie approaches Lexi to make sure she's feeling ok, and Zaina glares at her, while doing Lexi's pigtails. When Rosalie leaves, Lexi says she can do her own pigtails but Zaina refuses and tells Lexi she shouldn't talk to Rosalie anymore. Lexi tries to speak up, but Zaina forbids her. At the challenge, Zaina comments how she can only wear organic clothinig. Saber approaches Zaina again, asking her to spy on Rosalie, which she accepts. Later, Zaina reports back to Saber that Rosalie is normal, asides from a few of her quirks. Before Zaina goes onto the stage to present her outfit, Saber reveals to her what makes Rosalie so special. Zaina rushes to Lexi and tries to pull her away from Rosalie, saying Rosalie is dangerous. Lexi refuses, and Zaina gets upset, grabbing the flower in Lexi's hair and taring it to pieces. Jade goes to comfort Zaina, and tells her she should confront Rosalie. Zaina reveals her outfit to be a punk-rock look, and as she walks down the runway she grabs hold of Rosalie and threatens her. At the elimination ceremony, Zaina seems out of it, as she plucks petals from a rose. When Ivy is revealed to be safe, Zaina taunts Rosalie, but in the end Zaina is the one sent home. As she leaves, she sings rhyme that her classmates used to sing about her. During New Year's Greeting, Zaina sides with Ivy. While the rest of the team seems happy to compete, Zaina appears to care more about bringing her plant pet home. Later in New Year's Farewell, Ivy's team ends up in Heather's house, and Zaina takes the opportunity to water her plant. Zaina turns Heather's kitchen into her own personal greenhouse. Before the time jump in End of a Season, Zaina tries to warn the others that the ferris wheel is rolling away, but is ignored. During the aftermath, Zaina is questioned about her sanity. She speaks in riddles, talking about flowers, and referencing Lexi, and shows remorse. It is revealed that she has not rekindled her friendship with Lexi. Artwork: ZainaFanart.png|Drawn by Mana Zaina f.png|Created by Mana Trivia *Zaina's artowkr was created by Wiz Dan. *In the orignal Frozen, Zaina placed 4th. She would come to date Lexi, and after her close friends get eliminated, she vows to avenge them and eliminate Britt and Jade. She would fail, the cold and lack of flora, finally getting to her. Category:Total Drama Frozen Category:Total Drama Seasons